The effective and efficient handling of waste materials makes a significant contribution to the productivity and still more particularly, the profitability of many business enterprises. To further this end, any improvements of present refuse handling systems are always desired.
Today many business enterprises utilize compactors to compress waste materials thereby reducing their volume for subsequent handling and disposal. Some have further incorporated separate waste material dumpers for dumping collected waste material into the compactors thereby relieving employees of what often proves to be a difficult and physically demanding job. Still, despite the efficiency and effective operation of these existing systems, further improvement in waste material handling equipment is desired. For example, separate dumpers and compactors are often not fully compatible and, therefore, do not provide the best possible overall operating efficiency. Further, separate units of this type are physically larger than they need to be, thereby using or blocking valuable floor space that would otherwise be available for other, more productive purposes.